


Routine Maintenance

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [79]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Dom Bruce Banner, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, No Sex, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Porn Watching, Premature Ejaculation, Size Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Subdrop, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies), a lot of sex talk but no sex, malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Discussion is had about Jarvis' "Misfires" occurring and how it's obviously something that's worrying him.When Morbie sees Jarvis' pov of one of these misfires he realizes it might not be as good of a thing as they thought.





	Routine Maintenance

Michael had nothing to do, no work, no errands, not a single thing to do but just be for awhile. He was smiling as he headed into the kitchen, checking for leftovers. Peter was at work and he had leftover chicken Parmesan, no need for cooking, and coffee didn't go well with it but a nice glass of wine did. He smiled at the amused noise before, “Shall I engage in 'pamper day' sir?”

“Hm, oh so tempting... but, for now, I'm happy with this.”

“Young sir, sadly, did not have anything to deposit last night.”

“You milk him too good, J?” Michael smiled as he poured a glass of red wine to go with his reheated breakfast.

“I, may have gotten a bit carried away. I- unintentionally misfired-”

“Recording?”

Jarvis pulled it up, Peter squirming and moaning, the angle was Jarvis' POV as he sucked him down. “J, close, please, vibrate please! One more, I can do one more please.” Michael had to grip himself hard when the image suddenly shuddered, blinking when he thought it was his own eyes before he realized Jarvis had looked down at the mess he'd made, “Forgive me, young sir. I... had an unexpected fire again.”

Peter just smiled, panting and sweaty as he gripped at his face and brought him up for a kiss, “It's okay... I'll make sure Daddy gets a big gift later. God, that felt so good. You're the best J.”

“Fuck, that's hot,” Michael admitted, “J. how much... when you went off?”

Jarvis seemed to make a noise similar to his cough but it was different, embarrassment perhaps. “Roughly a quart, young sir's standard thorough milking production.”

Michael crooked his finger, “Can you... try, to tell me what made it so hot for you? I- fuck, I mean, you're... you're you J, and we're able to get you off-” Jarvis' eyes we down cast, “How much does it take to get you off? Do you have like, a specific trigger or something?”

“It's, the human equivalent is very difficult to try to explain, given that I have no first hand experience in it.”

“Programming, you mention it satisfies your core programming, that's what, that's what pleases you.”

“Yes, sir, being of use and the safety and happiness of my charges. There are points where it- it causes a – flutter, a-a small-”

“Like on the video? Your visual went a little... off.”

“Yes, like, like my visual.”

“And, it's enjoyable for you right?”

“It, becomes annoying when it happens in times I'm needed to complete a task- I should alert, Sir of it.”

“He isn't aware?”

“He knows my code, sir, he compiled it.”

“I mean, this- it seems to worry you... maybe he can, do something, like- specific code to be trigger, like the coding you had been working on on your own, instead of risking this... I don't have any other name but 'glitch' since it's obviously worrying you.”

“He would, he would have to take me offline for an upgrade,” Jarvis' eyes were a dull arch blue.

“You know there's no way he'd take you offline for longer than absolutely necessary... you're the world to him, J. But, he's going to probably have a panic attack if this little 'glitch' does cause a bigger problem than just a few screen or visual glitches, especially since we've caused how many misfires?”

Jarvis' eyes went back to the bright arch blue as he nodded, “Sir has been informed of the situation. He- he's already poking around in my-” Michael jumped forward as Jarvis' eyes blacked out, catching the android before it could fall, arch blue fired back up as Jarvis blinked and held him back as he got to his feet, “Forgive me, he, unintentionally disabled my remote access.”

Michael sighed, “Come on, I think it's time to visit the Tower.” Jarvis' shell went dark again, leaving him picking him up as he saw his eyes keep flickering back online. “I'll take your shell with me. Let me get dressed at least.”

“Forgive the, inconvenience, Sir is attempting to see if the link to my shell is the problem.”

“I got it, tell him I'll bring you in after I get a bath and dressed.”

“I- I am sorry I interrupted your peaceful morning.”

“No worries here J. I got it.”

Jarvis sat up when Michael settled him on the bed, “I should be-”

Michael smirked at the noise from over head when the shell went offline again, “That, would probably be your 'pissed off' sound. Just, relax, keep me posted, and try not to get yourself hurt. I kinda like that shell the way it is.”

“This is... irritating,” Jarvis finally got out between his misfiring eyes. “He, needs to stop soft rebooting my shell...”

“Is it trying to remote update it?”

“Yes, it's, not going well.” Michael just shook his head as he got into the shower.

Michael was drying his hair as he came back out, sighing at Jarvis' shell sitting on the floor, “I told you to relax...”

“Sir was- he attempted a hard reboot... Without informing me. Now we have to manually reboot it.”

“Did it have a boot error? Force shut down?”

“I'm unsure what caused it. I just know my access stopped and then Sir- “Fuck it, J, I'll build you a new one if it crashes it”,” Tony's recorded voice sounded as Jarvis annoyed sounds crackled.

“Um, talk me through a boot attempt?”

“Just... take it to Sir, please, as originally intended.”

Michael smirked, “He gets a little-”

“Infuriating,” Jarvis offered, making Michael laugh as he scooped up the offline shell. “I have a cab waiting for- us.”

“Best, J. Any, um, excuse?”

“Equipment malfunction,” Jarvis' angry noises surrounded that response.

“J, if... if Tony can get this all working the way we hope, I can't wait to milk you until your system has to replenish its stock.”

“I, I believe I would enjoy that tranquil state after all this... annoyance.”

Michael just shrugged at the confused guard at the desk, “He's, yeah, little drunk... Taking him back home.”

“I thought, I thought this was his residence.”

“It is, it's very complicated. Check the contact list if you don't believe me, under Stark, you'll know it when you see it.”

Michael carefully shifted the shell into the cab, grabbing his phone as they started toward the Tower, “Hey, J do us all a favor, keep Stark from trying to force remote reboot your shell in case it works.”

“Oh I've blocked 3 attempts already. Do not worry, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Michael grumbled, blinking when the driver told him to go on, “Take care of your friend.”

“Um, thanks.”

Michael sighed when he finally got them into the elevator, already heading to the floor they needed, “Shoulda brought the wine with us...”

“Sir has more than enough on site. Say the word and I'll have cases of it delivered for the inconvenience.”

Michael was chuckling and smiling when he carried the shell to a flustered and flailing Tony who blinked at them, “Delivery?”

Tony sighed, “Right, J, let's get you back online.”

“I've been online this whole time, it was my shell that wasn't, Sir.”

“He is pissed, if you can't tell,” Michael grinned as Tony glared as he set him on a diagnostic table. “All this over an orgasm...”

“Kid, do you even realize. He's not supposed to actually be able to orgasm.”

“He explained it as satisfying programming. Core programming. Proving assistance , keeping his charges safe and being of use to Sir. That's the code equivalent to an orgasm. He... he just now has a response to it, it seems.”

“He shouldn't be Able to, is what I mean. It's... like throwing a 2 into the damn system.”

Michael smirked as he watched Tony slowly start taking the shell's casing apart. “Did, did we break him?”

“He has to be something being relayed from the shell to the main system. It Only occurs from the shell.”

“Tony, I- I don't want to take that from him.”

“Kid, I'm going to fix the problem. I- I'll figure something out that allows him to enjoy, enjoy it. I just. I can't have it attached to his main core programming. He'd... he'd- fuck it'd be bad. He'd just, soft reboot every time he answered a requested. That- that can't be the trigger. I need to clear out that bug.”

“Have you asked him about what he wants the trigger to be then? I mean, wouldn't you hate the fact that someone held control of your orgasm trigger with no safeword?”

Michael saw Tony shudder before he flinched, “Shit, you're right.”

“He should have some say in what his trigger is, along with a safety protocol to disable the trigger when he chooses to.”

“Right, right,” Tony was rubbing at his arms as he paced.

“Tony, did... did this interrupt something?”

“What? No, I'm fine.”

“Jarvis alert Bruce of drop.”

“He's on his way, sir.”

“I'm not... wait how'd you...”

“J's coding came from somewhere Tony. So did his wish to make sure all involved were safe, sane and consensual. Tony, what's your self aftercare?”

Tony's eyes were still wide, a little lost, “Dummy, smoothie.”

“Don't hand Sir anything, let Dummy or Dr. Banner do it,” Jarvis' voice was so soft he barely caught it as he saw Dummy scream by, smoothie in hand to chirp at Tony.

Bruce came in quickly after, as Michael was handing a blanket to Dummy to drape over Tony. “What happened?”

“I- He was helping with a bug with Jarvis' shell, I didn't realize he was dropping until just now. I- I know about drop but I don't know how he deals with it.”

“Damnit, pet, this is the 'bug' you had to deal with? What have I told you about-” Tony looked up at him, having automatically knelt when he heard his Dom's voice. “You should have told me.” Tony just knelt there, rocking as Bruce smiled and carefully took his face in his hands, “Answer me, pet, why didn't you tell me it was Jarvis?”

“It, was just a remote feedback problem. It, an upgrade and feedback check should have told me what was wrong. But I couldn't get it to read anything back. The shell crashed on hard reboot, trying to force the coding error to show but then... Michael, Michael said... Jarvis didn't have a safeword.”

“Shit. Up, pet, up.” Bruce got him up to hug him and hold him.

Michael blinked then, “Jarvis, you have your point of view and the recording from... from that first misfire don't you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bruce, would, would that help? He- he stopped the play and we checked in with him when it happened. We checked in and he cleared it to continue. No force, his choice. But, Peter was- they were fucking at the time.”

“What Michael says is true, I... I momentarily stopped the play to- to run a systems check of the misfire, they were thorough and would not continue until I consented. Peter even asked for a color, their safewords. I gave them the continue before it did.”

Tony's rocking slowed, “They- they checked in with you?”

“Yes Sir, the moment something appeared wrong.”

Michael frowned, “Do, do you want me to leave the room to review the footage?”

Bruce nodded while Tony was looking at him for the answer, “Please.”

“Alright. Is there anything I can bring that will help?”

Bruce shook his head and smiled, “Thanks for calling me.”

Michael nodded as he left, “Let me know when they're ready for me.”

“I will alert you when they call for you.”

“Is, is Tony coming up from the drop?”

“He's... doing much better now. Bruce says you can come back just-”

“Expect a very different Tony?”

“They are dressed, sir, if that is your worry. Sir is currently working on the code fixes as well as a 'safeword protocol' as he feels I may not currently be able to properly consent due to my prioritizing of my charges.”

Michael frowned, “Yeah, that's... definitely something to be put in place.”

“I was functioning properly when I consented, sir. There is no guilt to be had here. I wanted to continue.”

“Yeah, I just- I understand his worry about that programming though. Plus, not going to lie, wanna at some point witness you telling someone to go fuck themselves.”

Michael smiled as he headed back, hearing Jarvis' amused tone as he blinked at Tony crouched down with Bruce's feet laying across his back, furiously typing away on the tablet on the floor. “Everything good?”

“He's doing much better, just need,” Bruce shifted his feet as he watched Tony sigh, “a little focus. He was split between a panic attack and drop. Neither are good for him.”

“Let me guess, J and safewords are triggers for him.”

“Tony has never once used his with me, but they are still there. If that says anything.” Bruce shrugged, “And Jarvis is like a son to him. He, he created- well he may not be living or breathing but he's an evolving/thinking being.”

“Yeah, that's what tipped me off hard about the drop.”

“Would you like that wine now, sir?”

Michael laughed, “Can, oh boy, this is complicated. Anything I should be aware of before I stick around?”

Bruce smiled, “No touching unless instructed. Address only if I'm not present or I allow it.” Bruce slipped into sign while Tony's eyes were down, 'Don't call him 'boy' or say anything about 'S.T.A.I.N.' trigger words when he is in subspace.'

'That why you call him 'pet'?'

Bruce nodded, 'He doesn't like 'slave' either, but he hasn't reacted to other asking about 'my slave' in public settings.'

“Anything else?”

“Don't hand him things. Only me or Dummy can. Well Pepper can too but she's not here. And... Jarvis, but he's currently resting.” Tony twitched hard, grinning as he turned to just watch Bruce, “What is it, pet?”

“I... I think I figured it out. Can I try it?”

Bruce smirked as he slid his feet off before tapping him in the butt with his foot, sending him rushing over to the shell to implement the new coding. Tony rushed back the moment he had the system running the code kneeling beside Bruce, watching the tablet for any changes or errors while Bruce ran his fingers through his hair, eyeing the tablet over his shoulder, “Anything else?”

Tony shook his head as he laid his chin on Bruce's knee as he tapped away, giving 'what ifs' and checking the responses. When he got the answers he wanted he grinned at Bruce and nodded, “Can I reboot the shell?”

Bruce gave his hair a soft tug, smiling at those sparkling doe eyes before releasing him to rush back over to start the reboot process. “Make sure he's put back together before you waste my time.”

Tony shuddered, nodding to him as he checked the boot code, frowning and implemented the upgrade. “You're his world right now, you know that? Even if Jarvis is his current concern. It's... refreshing, to not see him panicked but just focused and relaxed at the same time.”

“It- Even after all these years I don't get this part of his subspace completely but it's. It's almost like he's a machine himself. He's just following programming, completing tasks. A, a slave to the computer so to speak.”

“Do I want to know the reward for this?”

“For scaring the hell out of me?” Bruce smirked, “20 lashes and a blow job, might let him have my cock if he's very good at the blowjob.”

Michael shook his head, “I still do and don't want to know details on that...”

“Eh, curiosity is an evil little bitch, what can I say. And to answer your question, it depends on how very good that blowjob is. And I must say, my pet is very good with his mouth.”

“I mean, with... the whole heart rate thing. Isn't that a 'not good' thing?”

Bruce smiled, “It, can get interesting. It's why anything to do with my cock has to be first, not last.”

“You said he's never used his safewords with you.”

“He hasn't, and no- he hasn't with the other guy either.”

“No offense Bruce, but doesn't seem the best time to say 'no' to the other guy, if you get my meaning.”

“The other guy is very gentle actually. Tony was the one that pushed for him being involved at all. Took a long time before anything happened.” Bruce shrugged, “It's how I know that, no matter what, he will protect Tony.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Explains the 'Level up' protocol.”

Michael's eyes widened when Tony's head snapped toward Bruce, “No,” Tony's eyes instantly snapped down as he turned back to his work, “He's a size whore. If you haven't guessed.”

Michael scratched his head at Bruce's look, “Yeah, must run in the family.”

Bruce laughed, “Do yourself a favor, stay the hell away from 'Final Boss'.”

Tony whimpered and shook, his eyes kept darting to Bruce, begging but he stayed put, even if he continued working with shaking hands and an obvious erection tenting his slacks.

“Did I just cause you a messy night?”

“Depends...” Bruce smirked as he eyed Tony, “If this gets fixed properly I might think about it.”

Tony stumbled over soon after, trembling as he sat down, Bruce tilted his head up, quirking up a brow, “Jarvis just needs to reboot, then everything should be fixed.”

Bruce frowned, “Command it, pet.”

“Jarvis, reboot.”

Michael caused the worried static before, “See you soon, sirs.” He flinched when the lights went out.

“How long until he's back up?”

“The system will boot from the ground up, you should see some reactivation quickly.” Bruce was holding Tony's head to his knee as the humming because, systems quickly coming back online in stages. Soon the lights flickered back on about the time Tony's phone started ringing. It was held up to Bruce who frowned at Pepper's number, “Jarvis is coming back online. Just give it time.”

“What the hell was that? No warning and Jarvis goes completely dark?”

“Tony had to do some system maintenance, it was an emergency reboot.”

“Is this about the random system failures that's been happening?”

“System failures? There have been system failures and we haven't been informed?”

“Never the same... it was just random departments, I've been getting some reports but since they weren't recurring and acted... kinda like the blackout, we assumed it was routine maintenance that was just missed or partial reboots. Are you telling me there was an issue with Jarvis?”

“Yes, that reboot should have fixed it. Tony is- indisposed, I'll have him call you later.”

“I know what you mean, just... get back to me when he's back on his feet.”

Bruce handed back the phone when the call disconnected, “So, the shell all fixed?”

Tony smiled before he looked over, then frowned, confused, “It, it should have-”

“Please, remain calm, Sir. It's the lowest priority, once I've completed a full check I will activate the shell.”

Tony sagged against Bruce's leg, relieved, as Bruce tipped his chin up, “Once that shell is on it's feet, you will get your reward.”

Michael smiled at Tony's grin as he just stared off and shuddered at Bruce petting his hair, “I should be way more freaked out about this than I am...”

“Michael, you have- you have the mind of a scientist, you are currently disregarding that, humanizing quality of 'shame'. Have you ever even witnessed another set of Dom and sub before?”

“No, I- Parker mentioned trying out a club or something but- we still don't know what all is... I, I wasn't as comfortable with myself as- but I've been showing progress.”

“Clubs aren't always the best... there are some- mean and even evil people that call themselves 'Dom' and use it as an excuse to hurt people... Though, if you do want to check out clubs, we can offer you a list of good places. Simple rules, Discretion being the biggest one.”

“That, that might be a good thing, send it to me some time, but for now. Let's see if we can get Jarvis back on his feet,” Michael stood up to check on the shell. “How's it going J?”

“A few more systems to check and I can head back to the Penthouse.”

Michael smiled at the two happily sitting on the couch, Bruce leaning down to whisper things that Michael was purposefully filtering out, making Tony shudder and whimper as he waited for those blue eyes to come back online. “Everything okay J?”

Jarvis finally sat up, arch blue shining bright, “System check.”

Michael smiled as they finally dulled down to a natural color, “All good?”

“Yes sir, all is well now.”

“So, safeword protocol?”

“Safewords established, stoplight system. Unless stated otherwise, snap system for check in required, in case of non-audio commands.”

“Good, good,” Michael hugged him, “I'm happy we were able to fix this.”

“I am sorry I seemed to have ruined your day, sirs.”

Bruce just shrugged, grabbing Tony by the hair to lift his head up to cause a moan, “This look like a ruined day?”

Jarvis smiled, “That looks like St. Anthony formation.”

Tony whimper, shifting and panting, eyes hazy, while Bruce smirked, “Read my mind Jarvis. Set it up for me won't you?” Jarvis grinned as Bruce pulled Tony to his feet, shoving him back to the assembly arms rising up. “I suggest you head home, kid. Not sure if you're ready for a demonstration.”

“Not gonna lie, I would like to witness it but you're right, we should go home.”

Jarvis smiled, “The car is waiting downstairs for us.”

Michael yawned as they headed for the elevator, “So... about this 'Final Boss' protocol.”

Jarvis surprised him by actually laughing, “Sir, you are in no way ready for that protocol. It took Sir years until he was finally able to withstand those accommodations.”

“What if I said I wanted to see it, maybe- maybe just, show off for Peter a little bit.”

“It's not insertable by any means, not with your current capacity.”

“Max width?”

“8 inches diameter. Shall I continue?”

Michael shuddered, “Fuck, and Tony-”

“Sir enjoys the real thing much more.”

Michael felt his cock twitch, “Nope, yellow. Conversation change now.”

Jarvis chuckled, “If I leave Sir out of it, might I mention, I would... very much enjoy you straddling it while I make you come?”

Michael blinked, “That... I think Peter would like witnessing that too.”

“Would you like to know the max storage to that setting?”

“Fuck, J, 'Level up' is a fucking Gallon... what's final boss?”

“My max storage is 5 gallons, sir. That would be why it was deemed 'Final Boss'.”

Michael licked his lips, “Ya know what... table that... can't think about that. Or I'm gonna have a problem on the way home.”

“I would be Very happy to help with your problem, sir.”

“Yeah well Happy won't be happy with you helping me with it, so, tabling until we get home...”

 

 


End file.
